


Idol or Soccer Player?

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Hiura has been disappearing often after practice and returns around midnight. Inakuni Raimon, curious on what was happening, follows Hiura one day. It turns out that Hiura has been scouted as an idol by the Takanashi Productions along with Froy and Nosaka.Takes place after Football Frontier. And FFI won't happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Mansaku gave an amused smile as Hiura was falling asleep on his chair.

The blue haired boy had his elbow on his desk, hand supporting head, which was tilted a bit that his hair had hidden his eyes.

Asuto had taken the vacant chair in front of Hiura's table for the time being, taking a picture of Hiura's sleeping face. Happy with the shot that he had taken, he sent it to Inakuni's group chat with a caption 'Look what's going on in our classroom!'

The three were lucky to be in the same class when they transferred to Raimon and had Kozoumaru in their class as well, while the other seconds years were together at the other sections. Goujin and Michinari were also at the same class as well.

"Did you really have to send it?" Mansaku chuckled as he kept his phone on his pocket.

"Its too cute to keep it just to us!" Asuto beamed before looking at Hiura again. "He seems rather tired lately, huh?"

"Maybe late night training again?" Kozoumaru asked.

"Yeah. But he says he's fine. So I believe in him." Mansaku said.

"But still, I wonder what's up." Asuto said before the teacher arrived and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention.

The class went back to their proper seats and looked at the teacher, Hiura waking up at that.

"Good morning everyone! Today I have an announcement to make! We have two students who would be joining us starting today!" The teacher said as two students went in the room.

One had pinkish hair and silver eyes while the other had white hair with a blue streak and icy blue eyes.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher told the two new students.

"I'm Froy Girikanan. I moved here from Russia." Froy said as he bowed a bit before smiling at his classmates.

"I'm Nosaka Yuuma, a transfer student from Outei Tsukinomiya." Nosaka said.

"Well, now that we're introduced, do you guys have any questions for your new classmates?" The teacher asked and a few students raised their hands.

Kozoumaru, Asuto and Mansaku were surprised to see that Hiura was among the students who raised their hands.

"Hm... Hiura-kun." The teacher said, nodding at Hiura.

"Um... Sensei. Can I request to be moved to another section?" Hiura asked, and the question caught everyone off guard.

"EH?!" Asuto screeched "BUT WHY?!"

Hiura didn't answer but had this slightly pissed off look on his eyes as he glared at the two newcomers who had an amused smirk directed at him.

"Then we'd ask to be transferred to the class you'd be assigned then." Froy smirked at Hiura.

Hiura sighed in annoyance before mumbling things like 'annoying' and 'clingy white haired and pink haired people.'

"Do you know each other, Hiura-kun?" The teacher asked, curiously looking at the teenagers in front of her.

To everyone, it was the first time they saw Hiura acting like this. He'd usually be at the quiet and kind side.

"We know Nosaka due to Football Frontier. But how did you meet Froy, Hiura?" Asuto asked.

The three froze a bit and Nosaka decided to answer the question for the blue haired boy.

"Froy is a childhood friend of mine, and I introduced him to Hiura once." He said, smiling as the lie easily went through his lips.

The teacher nodded before assigning them their seats. And with Hiura's luck, Nosaka was right beside him and Froy was right in front of him.

Asuto, Mansaku and Kozoumaru gulped a bit.

Hiura was emitting this black aura and looked like he could kill anyone right now. Especially with the two newcomers grinning at him like they're provoking him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiura was in a bad mood.

A really bad mood.

The entire Inakuni Raimon team was having lunch at the soccer building since the rooftop was occupied.

The first group that arrived was Goujin and Michinari.

Followed by Hattori, Hiyori, Golem, Okuiri and Norika.

Then Haizaki.

"Asuto and the others seems late today." Norika noted.

"Its been 10 minutes since lunch started. Maybe the teacher is talking to Asuto again?" Okuiri asked and everyone snickered at that.

Asuto sometimes falls asleep in class and would get into trouble.

However, the said boy went in the room with a nervous look followed by Kozoumaru who seemed a bit nervous as well.

"Asuto? Kozoumaru? What happened?" Goujin asked

"And where's Hiura and Mansaku?" Michinari asked

"That's the thing Goujin-senpai, Captain..." Asuto sighed before shuddering "Hiura is really scary when he's angry..."

Everyone blinked. Hiura? Angry?

"Hiura can get angry?" Hattori asked

"What did you do?" Haizaki asked, having this accusing tone in his voice

"Ehhhh? Why me?" Asuto whined

"No. Its not Asuto. Nosaka Yuuma has transferred to this school-" Kozoumaru said before he was interrupted by his teammates

"EEHH?! THAT NOSAKA YUUMA?!" Haizaki asked

"Who else? As I was saying. Nosaka transferred along with a guy named Froy. Hiura seemed pissed off for some reason at them and what's worst, those two are sitting in front and beside him." Kozoumaru said

"I don't know what those two did but Hiura is so scary the whole class hours! Even until now! Mansaku is trying his best to calm him down. Hiura even asked if he can be transferred to another class but those two said that they'll ask to be transferred to where he will be assigned as well." Asuto sighed

"Where's Hiura and Mansaku right now?" Norika asked before a really dark aura was seeping through the door which opened and revealed a still very pissed off Hiura and a sighing Mansaku at his back.

Everyone held their breaths as Hiura quietly placed his bento at the corner of the table, Mansaku sitting beside him.

"Uhh.... Hello Hiura." Michinari greeted.

Hiura only gave him an icy look before mumbling a 'hi' back.

Everything was okay for the first 30 minutes until...

The door opened and revealed the source of Hiura's bad mood: Nosaka and Froy.

"Hiura-kun~ we had been permitted to join the soccer club!" Froy said excitedly as he walked towards the already irritated now even angrier blue haired boy.

"Take one more step and I swear you'll regret it." Hiura said, not bothering to look at Froy as he took a bite from his food.

"Oh come on! I'll just give you a hug-!" Froy was cut off as a knife, yes a knife, was thrown and was obviously aimed at him which went past Froy and stuck on the wall.

"Wha-? A knife? Where did you even get that Hiura?!" Goujin said as the other Inakuni members fearfully stared at the weapon stuck on the wall.

"School kitchens." Hiura said as he took out three more.

"Hiuraaaaaa! You're not a murderer right?" Asuto said as he hugged him.

Mansaku gulped but placed a comforting hand on Hiura's head.

The blue haired boy calmed down at the affection he was getting from his best friends and Michinari and Okuiri managed to pry the deadly weapons from Hiura's grasp.

As soon as the knives were taken from Hiura, everyone managed to breathe.

However, Froy and Nosaka didn't even seem fazed about what happened.

"You look cute when you're angry, Kiri-kun~" Froy said, grinning

"Too cute," Nosaka grinned as well

Asuto and Mansaku tensed when they felt Hiura's body stiffened again.

"I see you two six times a week." Hiura growled at the two

"See each other six times a week?" Mansaku asked, wondering what Hiura meant.

Hiura tensed before packing up his lunchbox "nothing. I'll be off." Before leaving the room.

They all heard a sigh from him when Froy took the lunchbox from Hiura then held his hand and Nosaka wrapped his arm around Hiura's waist as they left.

"....are they dating?" Goujin asked.

"And what was that about?" Michinari asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I’ll send my cheers of love to the ends of the earth_   
_There’s no need to worry_   
_Your tomorrow will surely be SUNNY and full of smiles"  
  
_

"Tenn-nii?" Nanase Riku said in confusion as he went inside the studio, following the voice where it was coming from, which lead him to the recording room.

"Riku-kun?" Sougo Osaka asked in concern, but at the same time curious on why Kujou Tenn was recording his version of Wonderful Octave in their recording studio.

"Why is Tenn-nii here?" Riku asked before looking at the window to check who was singing. 

To their surprise, it wasn't Kujou Tenn but was from the new group that their president was trying to form for months now, Hiura Kirina. The ice-blue haired boy was lost in his own world, singing his own solo version of the song. 

"H-He sounds like Kujou-san..." Sougo said softly in shock, with Riku too stunned to say anything. 

"You two, you look like you have seen a ghost!" Izumi Mitsuki chuckled as he approached them with Nikaidou Yamato and Ryouka Nagi behind him, clearly amused by the current faces the two Idolish7 members have.

"Eh? Why is Kujou recording here?" Yamato asked in confusion

"It isn't Tenn-nii.." Riku said, still watching Hiura through the window. 

"Are they playing his version of Wonderful Octave?" Nagi asked, blinking at Riku's response.

Sougo shook his head "It's one of president's new recruits... Hiura Kirina-kun. He sounds so much like Kujou-san."

The others nodded, with Yamato having a slight frown on his face. 

"He's good though, in singing. Give it time and he can actually compete with the high ranking groups. And to think we don't even know Nosaka and Girikanan's singing yet."

"Oh! We are in danger then!" Nagi said, a very shocked look on his face. "We could lose to our kouhais! NO!!!!! NO!!!!!"

"NAGI!! SOMEONE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF A RECORDING!!" Mitsuki growled and pulled the whining blonde away from the recording room. 

The recording room's door suddenly opened and the purple eyed teen blinked at them before bowing "Thank you for the hard work and good morning!" Hiura greeted.

"Thank you for your hard work too," Sougo smiled at him, the other members of Idolish7 who were present smiling at him as well. 

"We didn't disturb your recording right?" Mitsuki asked 

Hiura shook his head. "It went smoothly. And it was done by the time I heard Ryouka-san's voice."

"Please! Call me Nagi!" Nagi smiled happily as he held Hiura's hand, with the younger blinking at him. 

"Nagi! He's 5 years younger than you!" Mitsuki growled again before going in front of the two "Stop hitting on everything that breathes!"

"Hitting on? But he wasn't hurting me," Hiura blinked, still not getting what was being discussed.

"Aaah~ We leave for a moment and suddenly you're being flirted on?" Nosaka chuckled as he approached the group "Hello, Idolish7-san."

"Nosaka Yuuma-kun and Froy Girikanan, right?" Yamato said, smiling at the other members of the new group. 

"What does flirting mean?" Hiura asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"D-do we have another Riku in our family...?" Yamato blinked 

"Another me?" Riku asked innocently as well.

"Ahh, nevermind." Yamato sighed, while Nosaka patted Hiura's head. 

"Are you done recording?" Froy asked, grinning at Hiura.

Hiura only nodded, pouting that his question wasn't answered again. People were like Mansaku at times.

"Then let's go home." Nosaka smiled.

"Eh? But we finally got time to hang out!" Riku pouted

"Nanase-san, they have other things to do, like school work." Izumi Iori said as he arrived with Yotsuba Tamaki, both clearly having arrived from school themselves.

"Do you guys still have homework?" Nagi asked, looking at the three with this hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I have done mine after it was given to us." Hiura said, earning a look from Iori ('A responsible kid. We would get along well. Cute little one.' Iori thought)

"I have finished mine a while ago," Nosaka said, and Froy was nodding behind him.

"Then you can stay a bit more! We all could have dinner together!" Nagi cheered.

"Won't we be imposing so much? I mean... we haven't officially debuted yet. So we can't be called idols. We still haven't proved anything." Hiura said softly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

The members of Idolish7 frowned at that. Just what did this kid go through to make his self worth so low?

But before anyone could say a word, Riku had beaten them to it. 

The red head gently hugged Hiura and patted his head "Debuted or not, you're officially part of our family now. Weren't you scouted by president? Then that means you're officially part of the family now!"

Hiura blinked as he registered what Riku said. A small smile crept on his face and nodded.

"Let's have dinner! Mitsuki's treat!" Nagi cheered.

"EHHH?! ME?!" Mitsuki complained, earning laughs from Idolish7 and the three soccer players.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone!" Coach Zhao greeted the Inakuni Raimon who were eating dinner.

"Coach! This is rare for you to drop by at the dorm." Michinari said.

"Well! I'm just here to say that practice will be cancelled tomorrow." Coach Zhao said, earning surprised looks from the team.

"Ehh? Why?!" Asuto asked in shock

"A day off, of course! And!" He dramatically paused as he showed them a couple of tickets. "Some teams who participated in the Football Frontier are given tickets for a concert tomorrow! Front row seats even!"

"Front row... that means-!" Okuiri said in excitement

"Yes. VIP seating, reserved seats to be exact." Coach Zhao smiled. 

"We're going to a concert!" Norika said in excitement 

"There isn't much concerts back at Inakunijima," Mansaku chuckled, but deep down he was a bit excited as well.

After all, it wasn't everyday you get lucky getting tickets for free. Especially VIP ones.

"Which teams were given tickets as well?" Michnari asked. 

"Hmm... Let's see. The original Raimon, Esei Gakuen, Seishou Gakuen, Outei Tsukinomiya, Hakuren, Tonegawa Tousen, Teikoku, Zeus... then Inakuni Raimon. that's it." Lee said, looking through the list.

"Wait, aren't you guys going to ask what kind of concert we are attending?" Haizaki asked before the members of Inakuni Raimon turned to their coach.

Coach Zhao grinned. "A popular idol group named Idolish7."

While Okuiri, Norika, Hanta, Hiyori and Golem's eyes gleamed in excitement ("IDOL GROUP?! IDOLISH7!!! AAAH THEY'RE SO HANDSOME!!" Norika squealed), the others either stared in shock (Mansaku, Michinari and Asuto) or started to complain (Kozoumaru, Goujin and Haizaki).

"HAAAH?! IDOL GROUP?! DO I LOOK LIKE I FANBOY OVER AN IDOL GROUP?!" Haizaki complained loudly.

"Everyone is going and that's final~" Coach Zhao grinned followed by his usual laugh. "You'd be watching on how the group performs and study their coordination. Then you'll be trying to do that for soccer!"

"It is our day off, but it turns out its another way of practice." They all sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place can hold 5 thousand people?!" Goujin said as his jaw dropped, looking at the place where the concert will be held. 

The soccer players teams, who were given reserved VIP tickets, were allowed to enter the venue an hour and a half before the show starts. 

"And they said the concert was sold out. That means every seat here would be filled." Michinari said as he looked around as well. 

"Tsk. I would rather do my own training rather than listen to idols dance and sing," Haizaki huffed. 

"Awww! Haizaki! It's rare for opportunities like these to come by!" Asuto happily said, getting closer to the Demon of the Field who just looked at him, annoyed. 

"That's right," a voice said who sounded like it was approaching them. It turned out to be Kidou Yuuto. Beside him was Mizukamiya Seiryuu and the other members of Seishou.

"Are you giving Raimon a hard time to babysit you?" Mizukamiya asked 

"Babysit-?! What am I? A 5 year old?!" Haizaki asked 

"Mentally, probably." Mizukamiya said 

With Haizaki 'lecturing' Mizukamiya, the other teams started to arrive as well. 

"Things are pretty lively here, huh?" Kazemaru chuckled as he arrived with the rest of Teikoku. "But where's your blue haired midfielder? Hiura, wasn't it?" 

Even Nishikage was looking around for Nosaka. 

"Coach said that Hiura, Froy and Nosaka had something important to do and can't attend the event today... Like, really really important." Asuto pouted before shuddering "I just hope Hiura doesn't end up killing them."

"Killing them?" Ichinose asked, blinking at Inakuni Raimon. 

"Your midfielder can actually kill?" Max asked in disbelief. 

"Yep, and I didn't know he actually could!" Asuto said as the others from Inakuni Raimon nodded. "Hiura had managed to get-" 

"Why, are these all the soccer teams that we invited?" The president of Takanashi said as he approached the group of soccer players who started to line up based on which team they were in, making him chuckle "No need to be so formal. I'm Takanashi Otoharu, the president of Takanashi Productions. I'm glad you all could arrive."

"Thank you for the tickets," Endou said before bowing, all soccer players followed suit 

"It's nothing. I hope all of you would enjoy the show." Otoharu chuckled 

"You'd be meeting Idolish7 later after the concert. Those who are interested to get merchandises would be given time to buy later as well. And have it signed." Banri winked at them 

A voice shouting 'Tenn-nii!' followed by two 'Riku/Nanase-san, don't run!' was heard and the two adults chuckled.

"Well, we should leave for now and look after our idols." Banri smiled before leaving the soccer players. 

Norika's eyes were wide in excitement "TRIGGER is here to watch the show as well!" 

"TRIGGER?" Goujin asked in confusion 

"Goujin-san, don't tell me you don't know them?" Hattori asked as he sweatdropped. 

"I heard that Idolish7 has a surprise during the concert, but they didn't specifically say what it was. The fans outside were talking about it." Kazemaru said

* * *

Tenn was trying to keep his blank-face facade as Riku was going on about something, with Gaku with the Pythagoras trio and Ryuu with MEZZO" (Sougo was a mess and Tamaki was just confused)

"And you know! The new group that is going to debut today has a member who's voice is like exactly yours!" Riku said as this got the attention of the members of TRIGGER. 

"Same voice as Tenn?" Gaku asked 

"Yeah. We actually thought Kujou was recording at our studio that time." Mitsuki said as the others nodded 

"He sounds so much like him, only slightly a bit child-like." Yamato said 

"Heh~ that's interesting." Gaku smirked. 

Sougo took out his phone and started to play Hiura's version of Wonderful Octave. "Their version would be released along with the songs they would be singing today." 

The members of TRIGGER had shocked look on their faces as the song continued 

"Are you sure this isn't Tenn's version?" Ryuu asked

The members of Idolish7 looked at him.

"This isn't Tenten's." Tamaki said, and as someone who couldn't lie, the members of TRIGGER instantly knew that they weren't pulling their legs.

"Was that Asuto's voice I heard?" Hiura said as he went out of the room, and the members of TRIGGER had their eyes wide in shock. His voice sounded exactly like Tenn, except it was slightly softer. 

"That's impossible, Hiura-kun." Froy said as he went out of their waiting room as well.

"Besides, we can't leave the backstage even it was Asuto-kun, remember?" Nosaka said as he patted Hiura's head. 

Hiura huffed and looked at the Idolish7 and TRIGGER who were staring at them, well... TRIGGER was staring at him. 

Tenn suddenly walked towards Hiura. "What's your name?" 

Hiura shifted in discomfort, not used to the intense gaze Tenn was giving him. Gaku had to slightly elbow Tenn before he realized the intensity and his eyes softened. 

"Hiura Kirina. A student of Raimon Jr High." Hiura said softly "You're TRIGGER's Kujou Tenn, right?" 

Tenn smiled a bit "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Hiura-kun." 

"How come Hiura doesn't get called by his full name?" Yamato mumbled to himself

"At least he acts more adorable than you are," Gaku told Tenn who glared at him. Gaku ignored the look Tenn was sending him before looking at Tsumugi "Tsumugi. Can we keep your new recruit? He still hasn't officially debuted. And we need someone adorable in the company." 

Nosaka and Froy looked alarmed and Riku suddenly hugged Hiura "No! We won't let you take Hiura! He's ours!" Riku said possessively 

Iori coughed a bit, trying to mask the blush creeping on his face. "They have officially signed their contracts with us. Besides, they're debuting today." 'And I can't let anyone take an adorable kouhai from our company' he thought

Gaku chuckled "I was just teasing." 

Ryuu looked at the three new members of the Takanashi productions. "So. What do you three do before you were scouted?" 

"I used to live in Russia." Froy said "I was then told that Raimon Jr High was accepting exchange students from our country and I accepted the offer." 

"I used to study at Outei. I transferred to Raimon after I was scouted." Nosaka said 

"The three of us play soccer." Hiura said, looking at Ryuu. 

"Soccer? That's nice. It must be fun, huh?" Tenn smiled 

The three smiled and nodded 

"Everyone," Tsumugi said, gaining everyone's attention. "The show is about to start." 

Tenn looked at Riku "Good luck." He smiled slightly at him, earning a very happy look from the younger twin.

* * *

_"the experiences you and I share_   
_I’ll nurture them with care, AFFECTiON_   
_towards tomorrow"_

The members of Idolish7 were panting as they finished the last few words of Mr. Affection and the last few steps of the choreography. 

"Thank you for coming today, everyone!" Riku shouted as he waved at the audience along with the other members of Idolish7. 

"Are you all ready for the surprise?" Yamato asked, earning a cheer from their fans.

"Oh~! They are indeed ready!" Nagi said before winking at them. "We are introducing a new idol group from Takanashi Productions!"

The audience had shocked look on their faces before cheering once again. 

"Then! Let us introduce to you... The members of PERSONA!"


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Hiura Kirina, Nosaka Yuuma and Froy Girikanan entered the stage, the members of Inakuni Raimon's jaws were wide in shock and the other soccer teams were as equally shocked as well. 

"M-Mansaku... That's Hiura right? Tell me I'm not dreaming." Asuto rambled

"I'm asking the same question to myself, Asuto." Mansaku replied, eyes still glued to their ice-blue haired best friend.

"Nosaka-san...?" Nishikage asked in surprise, while the members of Outei were too shocked to say anything.

The fans were quiet as well before a chain reaction of the words 'cute' and a series of fangirling/fanboying was heard 

Hiura was too nervous to say anything, and it was evident enough not only for his members but also Idolish7's. 

"Would you like to hear their versions of Party Time Together, Restart Pointer and Wonderful Octave~?" Nagi asked the fans, earning cheers once again. 

Hiura smiled at Nagi as a way of thank you before taking a deep breath, a smile appeared on his face before he looked at the audience. "Good evening! I'm Persona's center, Hiura Kirina!" 

"He sounds like Kujou Tenn!" Someone said from the audience and a lot of them agreed. 

Nosaka gave them a smile as well "I'm Nosaka Yuuma," 

Froy gave them a wink and a charming smile "And I'm Froy Girikanan,"

Hiura shyly looked at the audience again "Thank you for supporting our senpais, Idolish7! It makes us very happy to see that they are well loved by their fans." 

This stunned the audience. Despite debuting, the members of the new group was still talking about Idolish7.

"It seems like the group is made of really good kids." A fan said

"Riku wasn't wrong about them," Tenn told Gaku and Ryuu, to which the two nodded 

"Takanashi productions has another interesting group." Gaku chuckled 

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF OUR KOUHAIS!" Riku said before waving at the audience "See you after their debut performance!" 

Then Idolish7 had left the stage, leaving the three on their own devices. 

'Just remember the songs and choreography, we'll be fine.' The three of them thought.

"Now! As our starting song, we'll be performing Party Time Together!" Hiura said before they got into their positions, hearing the audience cheer loudly.

**_[All]_ **   
_Don’t forget that fun feelings are always_   
_Getting closer to you, right beside you_   
**_[Hiura]_ **   
_Let me press that switch_   
**_[All]_ **   
_And let’s laugh! Now PARTY TIME TOGETHER!_

**_[Hiura]_ **   
_Tell me what’s the most valuable thing to you, your No.1_   
**_[Froy]_ **   
_Smiles and kindness? Or maybe TO HEART_   
_The courage to fight?_   
**_[Nosaka]_ **   
_Today is just a regular day, but_   
_Let’s everybody assemble_   
**_[Froy]_ **   
_A good morning to the hours I was sleeping!!_

**_[Nosaka]_ **   
_Let’s go dancing at full blast!_   
**_[Hiura]_ **   
_Even the careless black cat is surprised_   
_As if to say “I’ve stopped crossing my arms”_   
**_[Froy]_ **   
_PRESENT FOR YOU! I’ll make way for you_

**_[All]_ **   
_See? Fun feelings are always_   
_Getting closer to you, beside you_   
**_[Nosaka]_ **   
_Failure_   
**_[All]_ **   
_(OK!)_   
**_[Froy]_ **   
_The future_   
**_[All]_ **   
_(Is promising!)_   
**_[Froy & Nosaka]_ **   
_It’s settled, right?_   
**_[Hiura]_ **   
_Just go as your fancy dictates_   
**_[All]_ **   
_(HAPPY LIFE)_

  
**_[All]_ **   
_It’s okay to be a crybaby_   
_Yes, I’ll turn those tears into ones of joy!_   
**_[Froy]_ **   
_With hearts that are now moving_   
**_[All]_ **   
_Let’s laugh! Now PARTY TIME TOGETHER!_

  
'It's just the same with playing soccer.' Hiura thought as the song ended. 'The cheers as you perform, it's no different...' 

"They look like they have been doing it for years now." Gouenji said as he observed the trio, making the Inakuni Raimon look at him "They're so natural about everything, especially singing. You'd think they have been idols for a long time."

"Hiura looked very nervous at first, but when he started singing, the enjoyment in his eyes started to show." Kidou noted as well. 

The next song, Restart Pointer, started as soon as Party Time Together ended, and the cheering got even louder. 

"It's like... He's a different person on stage." Asuto said softly, watching Hiura perform.

_**[Hiura]** _   
_If we smile together, then we can change the day, no matter how it goes!_   
_Let’s reach for a new dream, once more! Step on dream…_   
_**[All]** _   
_Together!_

_**[Nosaka]** _   
_There’s something out there we haven’t seen yet, but we hope to see it!_   
_**[Froy]** _   
_We’ll be shaking a beat like we did on that day– just like a cheer._   
_**[Hiura]** _   
_It was a little scary and we wanted to cry out, but I know we can step forward!_   
_**[Nosaka]** _   
_Jump on and glide!_   
_**[Froy]** _   
_This surefire melody will continue on._

  
_**[Froy & Nosaka]** _   
_The person we’re supposed to face_   
_isn’t anywhere to be seen._   
_**[Hiura]** _   
_If you’ve decided, then push on!_   
_**[All]** _   
_We’ll bet on it all– Going on!_

  
_**[All]** _   
_Fly high! I believe in you! Keep on running, to your heart’s content!_   
_No matter how many times it takes, RESTART POiNT. This is the RESOLUTiON we’ve engraved into our hearts._   
_If we smile together, then we can get through today, no matter how it goes!_   
_**[Hiura]** _   
_Let’s reach for a new dream, once more! Step on dream…_   
_**[All]** _   
_Together!_

"President, you're not wrong about them. Despite debuting during a concert of Idolish7, they still managed to keep the audience on full energy." Banri said as he watched the newly debuted idols. 

Otoharu smiled as well 

Restart Pointer soon ended and Froy winked at the audience again. "Did you have fun?" 

Nosaka chuckled as they listened to the chanting "How about listening to our versions of Wonderful Octave~?" 

Nosaka, being the first one to sing, stood on the center of the stage as Hiura and Froy left for the backstage. 

"It's fun... Being an idol is fun!" Hiura said as he tried to catch his breath. 

Froy wiped a cool towel on Hiura's face, trying to cool him down despite being in the same situation as him. Hiura tried to stop him, saying that he should prioritize himself, but he only got a smile from Froy. 

"Let me spoil you. Nosaka does all the time. I can't find a right timing and this moment seems like it is." 

Hiura stared before nodding and closed his eyes, enjoying the cold feeling that the towel was producing on his still-hot-skin

* * *

The concert was soon done and Idolish7 had said goodbyes to their fans. 

Riku knocked on the door of Persona's waiting room, waiting for a response from them.

They all blinked and Yamato gently opened the door. 

They found the three asleep on the small couch, already in their regular clothes. Their costumes was neatly hanging on the rack. 

They smiled. Riku gently patted their heads "Good work today."

"They're worn out," Mitsuki chuckled 

"The excitement, nervousness and other mixed emotions must've done it." Yamato chuckled and placed a finger on his lips as he saw the members of TRIGGER walking towards them. 

"The babies are asleep?" Ryuu asked with a smile and got a few nods in return 

"Let them rest. They did very well for a new group." Tenn said, which surprised everyone. It was rare for Tenn to give compliments.

"Once they wake up to go home, let's all drop by the sushi place. My treat." Gaku said as he grinned at them as everyone smiled happily. "And as a celebration for the debut of the three." 

"Come on. Let's leave them to sleep. The guests would be here any minute now." Yamato said in his leader voice. 

Ryuu gently placed three small boxes of fruit juices on the table in front of the sleeping teens, a small gift from him as a congratulations.

* * *

"I never knew... Hiura could perform like that..." Asuto said, still too stunned about his best friend. 

"Right? It was like staring at a totally different Hiura!" Norika said excitedly "They were sparkling in the stage!" 

"But why didn't he tell us?" Hattori asked 

"It's common for debuting idols not to tell their friends about it." Kazemaru said as he looked at the members of Inakuni "Since they are a surprise of the management, they are ordered not to tell anyone about it. Word goes around quickly. If a fan heard them talking about it, it would spread like wildfire. Especially for popular agencies." 

"I'm still curious when and how they were scouted!" Endou grinned 

"Then why not ask them when we get to the backstage? They might be with Idolish7." Kidou said but they all blinked when they found Idolish7 alone.

Yamato chuckled "Expecting to see your friends? They're asleep." 

Mansaku and Asuto both shared a look. 

Are they sure that Froy and Nosaka are alive and not corpses? 

"I take it some of you had bought merchandises that you wanted to be signed?" Riku asked happily 

The girls immediately lined up, but a few like Handa and Max, had lined up as well asking for autographs.


End file.
